Question: A rectangle is $2$ inches long. The rectangle is also $3$ inches wide. What is its area?
Answer: $2\text{ in}$ $3\text{ in}$ The area is the length times the width. The length is 2 inches. The width is 3 inches. Thus the area is $2\times3$ square inches. $ \text{area} = 2 \times 3 = 6 $ We can also count 6 square inches.